


The blood in our veins (Connor x fem!reader)

by EvyKassandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Needs A Hug, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Peaceful Revolution, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvyKassandra/pseuds/EvyKassandra
Summary: (This story plays during and after the succesfull (peaceful) revolution.)You see how Connor is starting to change. How he finaly becomes something more, than just a machine. He experiences friendship an proper emotions for the very first time. While still being overwhelmed with his emotions, he slowly start getting to terms with his deviancy.(Mostly fluff, maybe smut in later chapters?)
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson/Connor/Sumo, RK800 "Connor" Android(s)/Original Character(s), rk800 / reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The blood in our veins (Connor x fem!reader)

You still remember the first time you met Connor. You went to the police station, to check up on Hank again and to make sure, that he wasn’t just eating the crappy fast-food he seemed to love so much. 

You and Hank had met through a case a while back, when he was still taking care of red ice cases. Let’s just say that you weren’t around he nicest people back then. Hank more or less saved your life and helped you getting adjusted in your new life. To alot of people Hank seems like an bitter old man. To you, he is the nicest person you’ve ever met. You owe alot to him and see him as a genuine close friend.

Nothing seemed unusal, as you greeted the female android in the reception, who already knew you from the many encounteres you both had with each other. You explained shortly who you are and that you were here to meet your friend, Lt. Anderson, for a short little while. You strolled through the reception and into the big office, going straight to Hank’s desk. You were checking if you had packed the tuna sandwich, that you prepared for Hank, while rummaging through your bag.

“Hi old man! I came by to bring you your lunch, you know, to make sure that-”

You stopped abruptly, as you lift your head and saw someone sitting at the desk beside Hank’s. Not only was someone sitting there, which was already weird enough - no. An **android **was sitting there. A really pretty male android. A faint blush started creeping on your cheeks, as you studied the android a little more closely. It wasn’t hard to miss, that this person is an android, seeing his clothes and the little blue ring at his temple. You’ve never seen an android like this though. He looked cute, as he smiled at you politely.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N. How many times do I have to tell you, that you don’t have to bring me lunch. Don’t you have work to do?” You snapped out of your thoughts when Hank talked. He sounded gruff and annoyed, but you saw the little smile on his face, while he was teasing you.

“I always have a little time, to make sure that you are actually eating real food.” You countered with a smirk, as you finally put the sandwich down on his desk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am eating real food.” He mumbled, as he nethertheless started unwrapping the sandwich, obviously pleased as he saw, that you made him his favorite.

You giggled a litte at his usual gruff appearance, when you finally noticed the android sitting perfectly still again. He had watched your encounter with Hank, seemingly interested in how Lt. Anderson could actually be nice to someone for once. Well, at least as nice as possible for him.

You focused your attention back on him and extended your hand for him to shake. “Sorry, I should’ve introduced myself sooner! I’m Y/N Y/L/N, nice to meet you.”

The Android studied your face a bit while shaking your hand. The little ring on his temple spun a calming blue, while he was blinking rapidly. He seemed to process some kind of information.

“Nice to meet you Ms. Y/L/N. I’m Connor, the android sent by CyberLife. I was sent here to assist Lt. Anderson with the deviant cases.” That did certainly catch you by surprise. Hank working with an android? Unbelievable.

“You are his new Partner?” Before Connor could answer, Hank interrupted “Don’t get too attached to this thing Y/N. He’s not gonna be around for long. You know better than anyone, that I work alone. I won’t be working with this plastic prick!”

“Hank!” You exclaimed. You knew how Hank was feeling about Androids. You still wouldn’t have thought, that he would be talking like that right infront of his new partner. A scowl overtook your features as you turned to face Connor.

“I’m so sorry for Hank. I hope that he won’t be too mean to you, while you both will have to work together.” It suprised you, how calm Connor seemed to be. That was one thing, you just couldn’t get used to about androids. How they stayed calm no matter what. It didn’t even seem to matter, that he was insulted just minutes ago. His polite smile was still plastered on his handsome face.

“There is no need to apoligize Ms. Y/L/N. I’m just here to accomplish my mission. It’s definetly challenging, working with a human that seems to have so many …. personal issues. But after all - adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.” At the last part, he shot you a wink while smirking.

You were perplexed, to say the least. You knew that androids don’t flirt. Well, at least not, if they are not working in some sex club. So why did your face heat up after seeing that? He obviously didn’t thought too hard about it. Connor seemed to be as cold as ever after that, not saying anything else. Hank on the other hand mumbled something that sounded awfully like “these fucking androids”, while devouring his sandwich.

_After that, you visited the police station more often._

Of course you visited to check up on Hank. To make sure that he wasn’t drinking himself to death and to make sure, that he was living properly. But you couldn’t deny that his new partner interested you. You begun having something like a little crush on Connor. You knew, that nothing would’ve come of it. He was an android. He probably didn’t even unterstand what you were feeling for him. And even if so, he would never return your feelings. You were fine with that, it was just an innocent and hopeless crush after all.

You were always interested in androids. You had a whole other opinion about androids than Hank. You knew about Cole. Hank had told you the story one night while being drunk in a bar. You felt for him. You couldn’t even begin to imagine, how horrible it must’ve been to loose your own child. That night you just couldn’t bring yourself to scold Hank for drinking so much.

But, from what you were told by Hank, you wouldn’t blame androids for Cole’s death. You tried to tell Hank over and over again that, if he needed to blame anyone for Cole’s death, he should blame that damn human surgeon, who was too high on red ice to operate Cole. If it wasn’t for him and that damn red ice, that destroyed more people’s life that you could count, than that android wouldn’t have had to operate. He wasn’t even qualified to do so in the first place. Hank also knew this. He however refused to see the story in your point of view. You knew that he also blamed himself for what happened and it was easier for him to deal with all this mess that way.

Because of that you knew, that it must be… complicated for Hank to work together with an android. However; after each visit you felt how the dynamic between those two started to change. You also saw something change in Connor’s behaviour.

He was as stoic as ever and never really understood your sarcastic jokes, however at some rare moments, you could see something more in his brown eyes. Like the time, you brought doughnuts to the police station, totally forgetting, that Connor actually doesn’t have to eat. You happily brought some extra doughnuts just for him. You were embarrassed to no end, when you heard Connor say “Ms. Y/N/L. I don’t have to eat, I am an android. Don’t say that you’ve forgotten already!”. Even through your embarrassment and your blush, you could see something like amusement shining in the android’s chocolate colored eyes, like he was intentionally teasing you for your silly mistake, a smug expression covering his face. You shrugged it off that day. After all, he was just an android, right? Androids couldn’t feel these kind of emotions. 

More and more of these incidents occured. You weren’t so sure after all, if Connor was so different than you.

As Hank and Connor seemed to be getting along better and better, you also started something like a friendship with Connor -at least you thought that you two had built something like a friendship. He was as polite as ever when he saw you and refused to call you by your first name. He told you, that that would be ‘inappropriate’ since he had to be polite with you. He went off about something about his programming and no matter what you said, he refused to change his point of view.

“God Connor. I really don’t care about your programming. I don’t like you calling me by my last name. It makes us both sound like strangers. -And it makes me feel old.” You told him one afternoon, when the three of you went to a diner to grab a bite to eat, while chewing on your already cold fries.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Y/N/L, but technically we are only strangers. At least that’s what I believe other people would assume, since we don’t know each other for that long.” He countered with his usual friendly voice, obviously pleased with his correction. A scowl overtook your features. You actually would’ve considered Connor a friend at this point. You saw each other often and got along well. He was even starting to understand your sarcastic remarks about him and Hank. So to hear him say that, really felt like a slap to the face.

You stood up abruptly after hearing him. Mumbling a short excuse and going to the bathroom.

You were confused, why his remark catched you so off guard. Of course he would say something like that. _“He isn’t human, Y/N. You shouldn’t be suprised, that he doesn’t consider you a friend.”_

But no matter how many times you told yourself that. It still hurt. You know it was silly, but what were you expected to do? It was so easy to feel like he was just another human being when his brown eyes crinkeled while he was smiling at you, whenever you did something so undeniably human and clumsy infront of him.

You felt stupid and embarresed now. Of course, that was the goal of CyberLife right? To make an android that would blend in with humans so good, you would actually see him as one.

You shaked your head, holding onto the edge of the sink, trying to sort out your thoughts_ “C’mon, get your shit together, it’s not that big of a deal.”. _

Meanwhile, Hank gave Connor a slap on the back of his head.

“You are an idiot sometimes, do you know that? For an android, that was designed to blend in with humans, you are doing a crappy job here. CyberLife fucked that part up.” Hank said with an amused tone.

Connor’s LED was shining a bright yellow, while the ring was spinning fast.

Had he made a mistake? Y/N seemed a little out of the ordinary, when she was standing up and going to the bathroom. Her face certainly showed some signs of discomfort. Was he the reason for that? Is that what Hank is suggesting?

“I don’t understand Lieutenant. Have I made a mistake?” He asked the older man confused.

“Sometimes you really aren’t the brightest star in the sky. You hurt her, dumbass. She does consider you a friend. So to hear you say, that you only consider her as one of the many other strangers, must’ve been disapointing, even hurtful for her. I can’t believe that I of all people have to tell you that.”

Connor’s eyes widened at that.

_Software instability ↑ ↑ ↑  
_

You consider him a friend? You, a human? Don’t you care at all, that he is just a machine? 

Hank was shaking his head, while continuing to devour his burger. He couldn’t believe how dense his partner could be sometimes. He couldn’t even blame that poor guy. All this was probably too much for him. He wasn’t familiar with human emotions after all.

Connor was still thinking about Hank’s words, contemplanting on whether the old man was right or not, when you came back to the table. Your head was casted down, and you didn’t really talked much. A quick face-analysis showed him, that you were showing signs of distress. You were clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Hank was rambling on about some baseball game, when Connor suddenly interrupted him “I’m sorry, Ms. Y/N/L, if I did anything to upset you. I didn’t knew, that you would see someone like me, an android, as an actual friend. I…-I really didn’t mean to upset you. I very much like your company and wouldn’t want my mistake to make you get distant with me. I don’t actually want us to be strangers.” Connor sounded sad and uncomfortable, as he was apologizing to you. Both Hank and you looked suprised at Connor’s sudden little speach.

Your features softened, after you heard him. He looked genuinely upset. His LED sporting a constant yellow. Here you thought, that Connor didn’t thought of you as anything other than a stranger, while that poor guy just didn’t thought that **you **would wanna be his friend.

“It’s ok, Con. I honestly don’t care that our blood isn’t the same color. I still see you as a close friend. I hope that you know that now.”

After that you could see Connor’s LED shining an aggressive red for a short second, while he seemed to blink his troubling thoughts away.

While being with you and Hank, he seemed to get more and more of these unpredictable warnings popping up in this software. He checked all his systems. But just as usual, -they came back normal. Nothing was wrong.

While you stood up and bid your goodbye to both men, Hank pat Connor on the back.

“Nice girl, huh?”

Connor could only nod, watching you walk out of the diner. Your words still ringing in his ear

_“I don’t care that our blood isn’t the same color. I still see you as a close friend. I hope you know that now.“  
_

_Software instability ↑ ↑ ↑ _

Then the night of the revolution came around.

You heard all about it from Hank. How the androids started protesting peacefully. How Marcus and North showed the world, that androids in fact could feel emotions. Something like**_ love_** even.

What had you rushing out of your apartment though, was his story about what went down in the CyberLife tower between him and Connor. How Connor was now a deviant himself. He told you, that Connor was actually the one freeing all these androids. He also told you how cofused Connor now was. He told you, that they were now, that everything calmed down a litte, in his house.

You can’t honestly remenber the last time, you rushed so fast to a place like this time. Just seconds after your call with Hank ended, you put the next jacket on you could find and was out of your apartment.

Only minutes later you were in front of Hank’s house. Knocking impatiently and repeatedly on Hank’s door. As soon as Hank opened the door you stormed into the house, past Sumo and right into the living room, where you found Connor sitting on the old sofa. You noticed immediatly his LED on his temple spinning red.

“Oh my god, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Why the fuck would you do something so dangerous? Are you out of your fucking mind? And why the fuck didn’t you told someone? What would you have done if Hank would have actually shot you?” You panicked and started rambling on, while inspecting Connor’s face for any signs of injuries.

Connor has never heard you cuss that much. You never really cussed at all, so he was more than suprised, to hear you now.

Even with all the crazy events that took place and his immense confusion, he felt something else, while seeing you like this. His emotions still overwhelmed him. Everything was new and everything felt just _too much._ Yet seeing you like this, obviously scared, showing him that you actually cared about him. It made him feel….._happy._

He calmed down a bit. Finally. His LED now showing a steady calming blue.

He smiled at you as he said “I’m fine, Y/N. Nothing happened to me. Calm down.”

Your head snapped up, stilling completely in your moves. This was the first time you actually heard Connor calling you by your name. Before, he always refused to do so, no matter how many times you assured him, that it was ok.

Connor also seemed to realize his mistake. “Ah, I’m sorry. I-I just thought that I should start calling you by your name, since you always reminded me to. I-I mean you said that we are friends! I just thought that- that I could try doing that now, now that I…”

Now that he could actually decide for himself. Now, that he wasn’t bound to anything or anyone anymore. Now that he was_** free.**_

Tears started to gather in your eyes and you did the first thing you could think of: Which was throwing yourself at Connor. You snaked your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“It’s alright Con. I’m so proud of you. I’m glad, that you are ok.”

Hank watched in amusement, as Connor’s LED started to cirle yellow again. Obviously confused and overwhelmed with your display of affection, until he finally hugged you back. Clumsy but with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction I've ever written. I know it's short and maybe even a bit boring, but I still hope that you've liked it. I felt really inspired recently and fell in love all over again with Detroit: Become human and Connor. I even played through it yesterday again, because I was getting so hyped up with it again ^^ criticism is honestly really appreciated!


End file.
